The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Remote desktop virtualization implementations operate as client/server computing environments. Application execution takes place on a virtual desktop of a virtual machine which is linked to the local client device over a network or a cloud using a remote display protocol through which the user interacts with applications. All applications and data used remain on the virtual machine with only display, keyboard, and mouse information communicated with the local client device which may be a conventional personal computer, a laptop computer, a thin client device, a tablet, or even a smartphone. A common implementation of this approach is to host multiple desktop operating system instances on one or more virtual machine hardware platform running a hypervisor. This is generally referred to as “Virtual Desktop Infrastructure” or “VDI”. However, the convenient access to the virtual desktops of the virtual machine presents potential wasteful consumption of energy and/or computer resources if all computing devices connected to the VDI are running all the time.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.